unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Thel 'Vadam
The Arbiter is officially the world's most kickass Elite and is known for his ability to always come "rescue" you when you're close to certain death. Legends hold that he is the saviour of his people. Most simply see him as an addition to appeal to the fanboy Zealots. some people think that he is War one of the four horseman of the Apocalypse. =Biography= Early Childhood The Arbiter was born in the trunk of a Spectre, because his parents couldn't afford a hospital. At 2 years of age, both his parents signed him into the Covenant Army, claiming he was twenty three. His spectacular ability to perform the "Chew The Face Off Of Anything In A Three Mile Radius" ritual made him an instant legend, and he was an Honour Guard at the age of 6. He also never passed his driver's ed class. He chewed the face of the instructor too much. Army Life Despite his many cannibalistic tendencies, he was pardoned on many occasions by his superiors for his zealotry in combat, eating the faces of his enemies. He tried numerous to "eat" the Prophets, but was forgiven numerous times, eventually fired for spilling the Prophet of Mercy's sleeping pills into Regrets mouth, resulting in the former's medical condition and the latters hyperactivity. Eventually, the Arbiter realised he wished for a more meaningful existence, and resigned his commission. he rented an apartment, enduring constant interruptions by his gay Hunter room mates who encouraged him to join in. Instead, he bought a PC, and instantly discovered the joys of World of Warcraft. Though disappointed at the lack of an Elite avatar, under the pseudonym "I.POWNZ.U.ALL.LOL," he scammed billions of Covenant fanboys victims into selling him their best armour for low prices, then selling it back to them. Eventually, he realised he had a problem, and decided to do something about his addiction. He Got A Life. Instead, he switched to the Halopedia forums, constantly spamming the N00Bs there until banned by Manticore. He soon got bored and reapplied for the army under the alias of Vūnter 'Stromphilee, winning several Golden Sword Nominations. "Vūnter" progressed to Zealot and was sent to Alpha Halo where he got drunk and woke up in a ditch on High Charity with the ring completely destroyed. Poor guy. Halo: CE According to one of the books, Arbiter used to be a Spec Ops Elite before God's ex apprentice came and kicked his ass on his own ship. Apparently, after losing his ship, he instantly changed to Gold armor, and was blamed for the destruction of the Giant Hula Hoop in the sky. Arrested for treason , Arby was sent to trial, coincidentally at the exact same time MC was being rewarded. Halo 2 The trial drew a lot of attention, even the almighty Grunts, even those that had been imbued with the über Gruntiness, watched. To give the whole thing a nice aroma, the Council decided for sheer fun to give Arby's chest a good grilling. Once finished, the Arbiter even had the rare chance to join in with the cuddly turkeys. However, the wandering Tartar Sauce wanted to bring him to the Prophets instead (it should be mentioned here that turkey stomachs cannot handle barbecued food well). Of course, the Prophets knew exactly what to do with something that shares the same scent as , so he was sent to kill some heretics. After more missions, Arby finally figures out what the Halos are really meant for. Halo 3 Joining with his hated nemesis, he stopped the Covenant and saved his people. He then ditched the MC and Cortana, once again on a quest to find a better, meaningful existence. For some reason, he cannot die despite being "killed" many times, leaping to his feet after a few moments. Theories circulate that he is a result of the Weapon X Program, and that retractible claws are hidden inside his hands. Others claim he is the Anti-Christ, and worship him accordingly. After Halo 3 Arby sadly went on failing at life, until he opened the fast food chain "Arby's".from that point on he was rich. In his later years, The Arbiter settled down in a small condo in Florida. After doing the stuff at the top The Arbiter got bored with shooting little kiddies with his Fuel Rod Cannon in Florida (bearing in mind, it was already out ammo, and he didn't have a secondary weapon) he decided to go out to London, UK, where he found his beautiful wife, Bitchugge Shcimllyiie', he later found out that the female he had married (for 13 years) was actually a male, soon the Arbiter killed him by ripping of his male parts, and shoved it down his throat, and then killed him again by grabbing his Spooky Spoon and cuttin' him up into little pieces, which the Arbiter ate for breakfast the next day, with bacon and sausages. then it was discovered he locked the Master Chief in the hanger of the piece of crap frigate they used to escape the exploding halo when he confesed to the police when they just wanted to find out where his wife was. the arbiter was executed gears of war style and his organs were given to elite children, his ghost was put in a evil looking doll and threated to kill children who took his organs.